todo tiene solucion
by dackblack
Summary: shadow encuentra a una posible hermano creado por según por los errores que tiene el ser supremo de vida
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

**El comienzo**

**Después de que Sonic y sus amigos derrotaran a black doom todo había vuelto a la normalidad hasta donde ellos sabían, el había desaparecido por y nadie más lo ha visto**

**Amy aun intentando de hacer que Sonic se vuelva su novio, mientras tails inventaba nuevos aparatos pero faltaba alguien un personaje en específico quien quería agradecer por haberlos ayudados a derrotar a black doom: shadow**

**Shadow había vuelto al ARK sin decirle a nadien intentado mantener la esencia de aquella persona maria era el único momento donde shadow se sentía feliz hasta que una pantalla llamo su atención**

**Shadow: que es eso **

**Pantalla brillando: proyecto ultra**

**Shadow: a lo mejor es uno de esos proyectos del doctor debería investigar más sobre este proyecto**

**Shadow empezó a buscar información de este proyecto hasta que describió algo el proyecto ya había sido completado estaba en una capsula de nº 248. Shadow fue corriendo a buscar la capsula hasta que se dio cuenta de algo no estaba la capsula ni la de al lado entonces shadow recordó que la capsula que estaba al lado fue esa capsula la que lo mando a la tierra.**

**Shadow(pensado): entonces esta era la capsula que también fue disparada a la tierra mejor debería encontrarla antes de que eggman se le entere de este proyecto**

**Shadow se alisto para bajar a la tierra en busca de la capsula**

**-mientras tanto en la tierra-**

**Sonic: ey tails que tal si vamos un rato a la playa**

**Tails: me parece buena idea Sonic yo voy preparando las cosas mientras tu ve por las chicas**

**Sonic: ok (pensado) ojala que amy se distraiga un poco para quitármela de encima un rato**

**Sonic fue rápidamente a avisarle a sus amigos para que se prepararan para ir a la playa**

**-mientras con eggman-**

**Jajajajaja (risa sarcástica) al fin lo encontré tanto tiempo buscándote**

**Robot: esta seguro que quiere llevarlo a la base doctor**

**Eggman: calla yo se lo que hago**

**Continuara**

**espero que les haya gustado como es mi primera historia tratare de no hacerla tan larga como unos 30 o 50 capitulos**


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: la playa**

**Sonic y sus amigos ya habían llegado a la playa y se habían instalado cuando a Sonic se le ocurre una idea**

**Sonic: tails ven un momento**

**Tails: que pasa Sonic**

**Sonic: que tal si no quedamos a dormir todos unos cuantos días en la playa**

**Tails: buena idea Sonic pero primero quiero ir a disfrutar la playa mientras ante de buscar un hotel**

**Amy intento invitar a Sonic a jugar cerca del agua con ella sabiendo que a él no le gusta el agua**

**Amy: Sonic quieres jugar conmigo**

**Sonic: no quiero**

**Amy: pero Sonic casi nunca hacemos nada juntos**

**Amy lo agarra por la espalda y empieza a empujarlo al la orilla de la playa**

**Sonic: amy dije que no quiero**

**Sonic se había escapado de las manos de amy y se fue corriendo**

**Amy (pensando): por que será que mi soniku quiere estar un rato conmigo**

**-en otro lado de la playa-**

**Sonic (pensando): porque amy no puede entender que a mi no me gusta el agua pero creo que yo también me pase no debi tratarla asi, ya se voy a hacerle un collar de perlas para disculparme**

**Sonic empezó a buscar en la playa perlas para armar su collar cuando de repente se topó con alguien**

**Sonic(escondido de tras de una piedra que ni mierda de donde la saco): que hará shadow es más pensé que estaba muerto después de derrotar a black doom**

**Shadow(pensando): el faker cree que no lo he visto mejor será ignorarlo debo buscar rápidamente la capsula**

**Shadow se va corriendo y Sonic sale de su escondite pensando que es lo que trama shadow más tarde lo sigo para ver es, Sonic hizo como si nada había pasado pero en su mente estaba muy confundido mientras ya con el collar armado iba hacia donde estaba amy**

**Sonic: knuckles sabes donde esta amy**

**Knuckles: no en realidad no pregúntale a tails**

**Sonic: ok**

**Sonic: tails sabes donde esta amy**

**Tails: si la vi caminando por la playa hacia aquella dirección(señalando con el dedo)**

**Sonic: ok gracias amigo**

**Tails: no hay de que**

**Sonic se va corriendo hacia donde tails había señalado**

**-mientras con amy-**

**Amy(pensando):por qué no hay un día que Sonic me tome en cuenta, será que ya no me quiere o habrá otra persona en su vida**

**Amy mientras iba caminando se tropieza con alguien**

**Amy:o disculpe no me estaba fijando donde iba caminando**

**Desconocido: no hay que disculparse soy yo el que no me había fijado, me llamo neo[neo era un erizo de color plateado con mechas azul celeste y tenía los ojos color zafiro]**

**Amy:mucho gusto mi nombre es amy**

**Neo: qué lindo nombre(ayudando a amy a pararce) y que hace una joven tan hermosa por esta playa sola**

**Amy(sonrojada) no estaba viendo la playa y tratando de entender algo**

**Neo: entender algo**

**Amy: si lo que pasa es que yo estoy enamorada de alguien pero el al parecer no de mí, no sé si está enamorado de alguien más porque ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta**

**Neo: entiendo ya se lo que pasa, digo yo que hay dos opciones, una él si está enamorado de ti pero no sabe cómo expresarlo y la segunda opción sería que si tiene a otra persona y no te lo quiere decir para no herirte**

**Amy: ah entiendo pero como tú sabes todo esto**

**Neo: no digo que yo haya tenido novia o como sea que le dicen pero mi padre me ha contado algunas cosas de su vida cuando era joven**

**Amy: ah ok y donde esta tu padre **

**Neo: nose dijo que lo esperaba aquí**

**De repente un erizo azul llega corriendo**

**Sonic: amy tengo que decirte**

**Amy: ahora que quieres Sonic**

**Sonic: si lo que quería era, pero antes quien es el**

**Amy: ah Sonic él es neo neo él es Sonic**

**Neo: mucho gusto (pensando): haci que él es erizo de que está enamorado amy**

**Sonic:ah cierto amy puedo hablar un momento en privado contigo**

**Amy: para que Sonic**

**Sonic: era para disculparme contigo por lo que paso hace un rato**

**Amy: no te disculpo**

**Sonic: pero te hice hasta un collar de perlas**

**Amy: perlas dijiste**

**Sonic: si pero si no las quieres la puedo botar**

**Amy(detenientolo): no está bien si te disculpo solo porque me hiciste un collar de perlas**

**Sonic y amy se abrazan mientras neo veo el momento**

**Neo: bueno creo que debo irme**

**Amy: no pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos a comer el almuerzo**

**Neo: almuerzo que es eso**

**Amy y Sonic: no sabes lo que es un almuerzo**

**Neo: bueno en realidad no sé qué es eso mi padre solo me llama para comer **

**Sonic: bueno entonces por más razones debes acompañarnos**

**Neo: bueno será ya que ruje el estomago**

**Sonic, amy y neo caminaron hasta donde estaba el resto**

**Sonic y amy: muchachos él es neo**

**Neo: hola**

**Todos: hola**

**Tails: hola me llamo tails**

**Knuckles: yo soy knuckles**

**Cream: yo soy cream y el es cheese**

**Cheese: chao**

**Neo : mucho gusto a todos**

**Knuckles: bueno saque la comida que ya tengo hambre**

**Sonic: no te puedes esperar knuckles que ya la estamos buscando**

**Tails: hay no hay van de nuevo los dos**

**Knuckles: Sonic acaso quieres pelea**

**Sonic: si tú quieres pero te advierto no quiero derrotarte otra vez**

**De repente sale eggman en el peor momento**

**Eggman: jojojojojojojojojojojojo valla pero si es mi erizo favorito**

**Sonic: eggman cuanto tiempo ya empesaba a estrañarte, ahora que jugete me traes para hacerlo pedasos de una ves**

**Eggman:no mi querido erizo esta ves voy a sacar mi as de la manga**

**-continuara-**

**Lo siento si tarde mucho en hacer la historia pero espero que le halla gustado y dejen reviews**


	3. capitulo 3

**Discúlpeme si demore mucho en hacer este capítulo pero estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones mientras puedo bueno sin más nada que decir aquiva el capi espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 3 el hotel**

**Eggman: jajajajajaja espero que estés preparado Sonic porque esta vez te ganare**

**Sonic: si como las otras veces que dijiste eso y terminaste huyendo como gallina y creo que hasta te escuche llorar como niña**

**Eggman: las veces pasadas no cuenta ya que tengo una nueva y mejor arma que aquellas veces**

**Sonic: o que fino otra chatarra en que encargarme**

**Knuckles: eggman este será tu fin y no escaparas de esta**

**Neo: eh no creo que sea buena idea atacar a santa Claus**

**Eggma: a quien le llamas santa**

**Neo: pues creo que estas ciego porque eres el único gordo aquí no te parece**

**Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Amy: bueno basta de risa y acabemos con santa (rindose disimuladamente)**

**Eggman: esta vez no mi queridos amigos, la tienes**

**Neo: claro que si doctor (sacando una esmeralda y echándose para atrás)**

**Sonic: pero que pensé que eras de nuestro equipo y como conseguiste esa esmeralda**

**Amy (revisando el bolso que traía) oye esa esmeralda es mía(pensando)en qué momento la habrá tomado**

**Neo: pues tome la esmeralda mientras tú me abrazaste no pensé tomar la esmeralda fuera tan sencillo**

**Sonic: (furioso) me vas a dar la esmeralda por las buenas o lo quieres a mi manera**

**Neo: (rápidamente se mueve hacia donde esta Sonic con su espada en el cuello) no creo que tú puedas quitarme esta esmeralda**

**Sonic: (noqueado) me las vas a pagar (cayendo en el suelo desmayado)**

**Neo: puf que fácil fue derrotar al pequeño erizo**

**Eggman: neo ya es hora de que nos vallamos**

**Neo: entendido doctor déjeme divertirme un poco**

**Knuckles: (pensando) que rápido es pudo ser más rápido que Sonic**

**Neo: que pasa knux soy demasiado rápido para ti(colocándose detrás de sus espaldas y susurrándole a oído) o acaso me tienes miedo**

**Knuckles: (cayendo en el suelo desmayado por el golpe) en qué momento se puso detrás de mí**

**Neo: ja esto enemigos que me prometiste padre no son como dijiste pensé que era más difícil**

**Amy: espera eggman es tu padre**

**Neo: si acaso pensaste otra persona por qué crees que estoy aquí, porque me hice supuestos amigos de ustedes todo fue planificado**

**Eggman: neo deja de estar jugando y vámonos**

**Neo: déjeme terminar el trabajo pa que ya casi termino**

**De repente sale una sombra golpeando a neo y lo lleva hasta donde esta eggman**

**Neo: al parecer alguien porfión con quien divertirme**

**Shadow: vaya eggman cuanto tiempo sin vernos**

**Eggman: pero si es mi amigo shadow , neo encárgate de el **

**Neo: entendido**

**Shadow y neo empiezan a pelear**

**Neo: al parecer tú eres más fuerte que el puercoespín azul**

**Shadow: te refieres al faker puf él no es más fuerte que yo, pero tú también me impresionas por haberle derrotado tan rápido**

**Neo: y contigo también lo hare rápido (la esmeralda empieza a brillar) chaos control**

**Shadow: (pensando) él también puede utilizar el poder de las esmeraldas**

**El tiempo se detiene**

**Neo: ja esto será más rápido de lo que te imaginas**

**Shadow: (pensando) no puedo moverme**

**Neo: seguro te imaginas que no te puedes mover pues es el poder de la esmeralda la que me da esta habilidad de detener el tiempo**

**Neo le golpe el estómago a shadow**

**Shadow: ja eso es todo lo que tienes **

**Neo: (pensando) le he pegado en el estómago ahorita debería estar agonizando**

**Shadow: veo que aún no sabes contra quien te enfrentas, yo soy la máxima forma de vida no hay nada en este mundo que me pueda derrotar **

**Neo: al parecer yo seré el primero**

**Shadow: no lo creo (lanza un chaos spears y le pega a neo)**

**Neo: ah veo que eres más difícil de lo que pensé**

**Shadow: te dije que nada me puede derrotar**

**Eggman: neo ya vámonos ya acabamos aquí**

**Neo: entendido doctor (se teletransporta hasta la base de eggman)**

**Shadow: hu al parecer eggman encontró alguien poderoso (caminando hacia donde está el erizo azul)**

**Shadow: (pensando) no pueda creer que ese erizo te haya derrotado (cargando a Sonic en sus hombros) sera mejor que los lleve a un hotel ya casi es de noche**

**===========mientras tanto en la base eggman===========**

**Eggman: te felicito hijo as hecho un buen trabajo**

**Neo: solo lo hice para complacerte padre**

**Eggman: pero necesito que me hagas un favor**

**Neo: lo que sea por usted**

**Eggman: necesito que instales estos rastreadores Sonic y su equipo**

**Neo: entendido**

**Eggman: saldrás al anochecer para que se te haga más fácil mientras tanto ve a descansar**

**Neo: entendido (pensando) descansar es para los débiles mejor me voy a entrenar**

**Neo entra en su habitación; su habitación era puro de metal excepto las ventanas nada más tenía una cama para dormir**

**Neo: (saliendo por la ventana) será mejor que entrene rápido antes de que anochezca**

**============ahora volvemos con shadow==============**

**Shadow: (enojado) estos me los van a pagar cuando despierte me hicieron gastar mi dinero en un hotel **

**Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, shadow se asoma por la ventana y salta**

**Shadow: (pensando) será mejor que continúe mi búsqueda aunque es primera vez que veo a ese erizo de donde lo habrá sacado a eggman**

**===============ahora volvemos con neo================**

**Neo: (sentado en el pasto recostado de un árbol) será mejor que vuelva a la base antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta**

**Neo sale corriendo lo más rápido posible y entra por la ventana de nuevo **

**Eggman: (hablando a través de un altavoz) neo ya es hora de que vayas a tu misión**

**Neo: bueno será mejor que me valla (agarrando una esmeralda) control chaos**

**Neo se teletransporto hacia la playa donde lucho contra sonic**

**Neo: uh la parecer el erizo negro se los llevo a lo mejor se los llevo a un hotel**

**Neo empezó a buscar hotel por hotel a ver si los encontraba y hasta que al fin los encuentra**

**Neo: con que este es el hotel donde alquilaron va a ser demasiado fácil (sacando su esmeralda) chaos control**

**Neo se colocó en la ventana de la habitación donde estaban dormidos**

**Neo: (abriendo la ventana sigilosamente) al parecer están dormidos todos después de la paliza que les di no creo que se levanten **

**Neo coloco los rastreadores a cada uno de los erizos que estaban hay excepto el erizo negro**

**Neo (susurrando) rayos donde está el erizo negro**

**Neo ve que alguien abre la puerta y rápidamente sale por la venta y se esconde**

**{Ojo la habitación donde se hospedaban tenia balcón por si se confunden}**

**Shadow: valla eh recorrido toda las playas y no eh encontrado esa capsula, será mejor descansar mañana la buscare de nuevo**

**Shadow: se iba a recostar en uno de los muebles cuando escucha algo en el balcón y se levanta a revisar**

**Neo: (pensando) mejor me voy de aquí**

**Neo utiliza su esmeralda y sale del hotel y regresa a la base**

**Neo: doctor ya instale los rastreadores pero me falto uno es el erizo negro no se lo puede instalar ya que estaba despierto**

**Eggman: no importa hijo con tal de que le hayas instalados los rastreadores a los demás me vasta **

**Fin de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews**


	4. capitulo 4

**Hola a todo el mundo lectores y fanáticos del shadamy lo siento si tardo en publicar los demás capítulos es que se me complican los estudios. Bueno sin más nada que decir aquí va el capítulo.**

**=================capitulo 4=========================**

**Mi enemigo quizás sea mi amigo**

**Sonic se despierta y nota la presencia de shadow pero este está en el balcón entrenado Sonic se acerca cuidadosamente preguntándose**

**Sonic: "como abre llegado aquí y que hace shadow aquí, y no sé porque me duele tanto la cabeza. Sonic recordando la pelea que tuvo con neo. Ese maldito erizo me las va a pagar"**

**Entonces shadow salta del balcón y Sonic lo sigue sin que se dé cuenta**

**Shadow empieza a buscar la capsula sabiendo que el erizo azul lo estaba siguiendo**

**Shadow: "umm donde estará la capsula"**

**Después de una de tanto buscar al fin shadow encuentra el lugar donde debería estar la capsula pero no esta**

**Shadow: uh que raro aquí decía las coordenadas donde cayó la capsula pero no hay nada. Ey Sonic ven aca un momento.**

**Sonic: pero como sabias que te estaba siguiendo**

**Shadow: fue sencillo yo sabía que me ibas a seguir desde el momento que te paraste de la cama**

**Sonic: (con una gota en la cabeza) jejejejejeje y exactamente que es lo que buscas **

**Shadow: estoy buscando una capsula que según las coordenadas que me dio la computadora la capsula cayo aquí, aunque algo me tiene dudoso el secuas de eggman de donde lo habra conseguido porque tremenda palisa te dio faker.**

**Sonic: jajajajajaj que risa me avia agarrado desprevenido y aun me debe una pelea **

**Shadow: bueno basta de burlas aún se me hace extraño debería revisar la base eggman para ver qué planes tiene y recuperar las esmeraldas que perdiste**

**Sonic: esas esmeraldas son mías ni te atrevas a tocarlas**

**Shadow: y quien me lo va impedir tú fuiste derrotado por un erizo más débil que tu**

**Sonic: acaso lo quieres comprobar quien es más fuerte**

**Shadow: - no tengo tiempo para boberías ya debería buscar las esmeraldas- chaos control**

**Shadow: se había ido hacia la base de eggman y Sonic se quedó solo pensando lo que le dijo el erizo negro**

**Sonic: "shadow tiene razón por mi incompetencia fui derrotado por un erizo menos fuerte que yo"**

**=================mientras tanto en el hotel============**

**Amy se estaba despertándose preguntándose como llego al hotel**

**Amy: cómo fue que llegue aquí bueno será mejor que me bañe**

**Mientras amy se bañaba cream se estaba despertando también**

**Cream: aaa uh que raro en ningún momento recuerdo haber llegado a este hotel**

**Amy: (saliendo del baño con una toalla) yo tampoco recuerdo haber llegado al hotel ahora mi pregunta es esta donde estará mi Sonic**

**=======mientras desde un edificio enfrente al hotel=========**

**?: Ah que flojera tengo **

**?: Si dimelo a mi no se para que el doctor nos manda a vigilar este hotel**

**?: Oye mephiles será mejor que eches un vistazo con los binoculares para ver si el objetivo están**

**Mephiles: está bien (agarrando los binoculares), pero que tenemos aquí**

**?: Que viste**

**Mephiles: al parecer se me hiso ver una linda eriza rosada**

**?: Dijiste eriza**

**Mephiles: si acaso estas sordo ashura**

**Ashura: no pero este trabajo ahora se hizo más interesante**

**======================N/A===========================**

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí termina este capítulo si quiere que siga subiendo capítulos dejen reviews comentando como quiere que termine esta historia con un shadamy o sonamy u otro.**


End file.
